Surprises
by FaithfulWarrior
Summary: Severus and Claire are happily reading after a date, but Severus has been acting odd since they got back. What is the matter? Sequel to Birthday Gifts.


_**A/N: Hello again! This is the sequel to**_ **Birthday Gifts** _ **that I couldn't resist writing. I hope you enjoy. :)**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or** _ **The Dragon of Trelian**_ **. The first belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros., the second to Michelle Knudson.**

* * *

 **Surprises**

Claire had had a wonderful day. Severus had insisted on going everywhere she wanted to go…not that that was what made it so wonderful. She was not a picky person by any means. So long as she was with him, she was happy. Needless to say, he had suggested quite a few destinations and watched her expression carefully. If her lips turned upwards at all, that's where they would go. In actuality, her lips turned upward because of his antics…but she would keep that to herself.

It has been almost a year since they officially started dating. Or courting. Severus despised both names, so when Claire announced to the staff that they were dorting, he had actually chuckled to her surprise. He surprised her a lot. She had known that he was completely capable to be kind…but she really hadn't realized how sweet he could be. He always blew it off, of course. But he showed her all the time that he just liked being around her. He never came to her quarters just to kiss her, or to ask a favour…not that those things never happened…he usually just came to see her. He was quite the gentleman actually.

Currently, she was sitting in her favourite chair with her favourite book, next to her favourite person. Yes, she was happy. She didn't think this day could possibly get better. Snow was falling lightly out her window, landing on the white blanket that had already accumulated. I suppose I should mention, if you haven't guessed yet, that it was her birthday.

So much had happened since her last birthday. Then, she had returned from a busy day of classes, congratulations, and gifts to the solitude of her quarters. She remembered last year especially because even a certain Potions Master had been among the well-wishers. She had spent a good bit of that evening wondering about him. It was beginning to appear that Claire would do quite a bit of that this year as well.

As the day was nearing its end, Severus had become…well, she didn't quite know what. He was so confusing sometimes. She knew that he would come to her if he needed her, so she decided not to question him on whatever it was that was clearly on his mind. She glanced over at him. He hadn't turned a page in…come to think of it, he hadn't turned a page once.

"Severus."

He started. "Yes?"

Claire glanced at the title and barely refrained from laughing. "I didn't realize you were into _Vampires and Love_."

Severus peaked at the cover with a sudden look of horror. "Um…"

Claire read the full front cover. "Hm, Rita Skeeter. I bet it's a wonderful work," she teased.

Severus was completely befuddled, and suddenly so was Claire. "Wait, where did you even—?" Then it hit her. "Oh. That third year left it in my office. She said she thought I might find it _interesting_." Claire had brought it to her quarters while she tried to think of some way to tell the girl she had read it without actually having to read it.

"You know some people still buy into the rumour that you're a vampire," she added with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do. It's ridiculous really."

Claire looked up. "Not really. You do behave like a reclusive bat," He shot her a look. "you wear all black, and you can be quite pale."

"I don't have fangs, silly," he scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And besides, I once knew a vampire who wore Hufflepuff yellow."

Claire chuckled. "True. You did used to bare your teeth sometimes, though." That earned her another look. Claire frowned in thought. "When did you stop doing that?"

He snorted. "When Potter left."

She chuckled. "Oh yeah."

Severus looked up at her and indicated the book. "Did you actually read this?"

Claire shook her head. "No," she drawled. " _Way_ too long. Anything Skeeter writes is a load of old rubbish anyway." She smirked. "You seemed to find that particular page pretty _interesting_ though."

He frowned. "I wasn't reading it."

Claire nodded with a chuckle. "I gathered."

He nodded back, looking deep in thought again.

Claire laughed, remembering a humorous exchange from the day before. "You want to hear something funny?" He looked at her. "I was talking to a student yesterday—and before you ask, I will not disclose her name—and she came up with a ship name for us." He shook his head in confusion. "You know, you know how they…mash a couple's name together to…a ship name…? Never mind." She chuckled again. "Cleverus."

He shook his head again. "Clever us?"

She shook _her_ head. "No, _Cleverus_. Claire and Severus mixed."

"Oh." He nodded. "Was it Lovegood?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yes, it was Luna. But you can't give her detention or take points or assign her a huge essay."

He sighed. "Fine."

Claire looked back to her book, grinning when she heard Severus mumble, "Cleverus" then chuckle to himself. After a moment she saw him frown. Then he bit his lip, which he very rarely did.

"I'll just…put this back then," he said, regarding _Vampires and Love_.

Claire watched as he stood and walked into the other room. He really was acting odd all of a sudden. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. She would ask him when he came back. For now, Claire returned her attention to her book, _The Dragon of Trelian_. It was a muggle fairytale, but a very interesting read. She often shook her head at how similar the character of Serek was to Severus. Speaking of, he was taking a long time. She looked up after noticing a very familiar sound.

He was pacing. Why on Earth was he pacing?

She put down her book. "Severus?" He poked his head into the lounge. "You alright?"

He frowned. "Yes, why?"

Confusing man. "No reason."

Then he disappeared, only to resume his pacing. That was odd. If either of them said "no reason" the other would follow up. She shook her head, reminding herself that he would talk to her in his own time.

The pacing stopped after a while, and the Potions Master appeared once again. He made his way back to the chair beside her and sat, looking at nothing in particular. This time, Claire could sense waves of uncertainty rolling off of him. That unnerved her. Even though he didn't purposefully hide his emotions from her, his Occlumency was so impeccable that it was usually up without him even thinking about it. For him to have his walls completely down meant he was extremely distracted or upset. The force of it almost physically pushed her back. She rarely felt emotions this strong…some of it would transfer to her if she didn't stop it. Since she and Severus had a special bond, his emotions enveloped her even more.

Uncertainty. Hope. Reproach. Love. Doubt. Hope.

She turned to him and placed her hand on his arm. He jumped again. "Severus, what's wrong?"

He swallowed and shook his head. "Nothing…" he trailed off.

Claire leaned in and kissed him. Every emotion coming off of him dissipated. She pulled back and saw that adorable face he made when she surprised him with a kiss. His eyes were warm, and his lips twitched into the slightest grin.

"Thank you for today," she whispered. "I had a wonderful time." She wondered if that was the problem. Maybe he was worried she hadn't liked it.

He smiled softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She smiled back as his hand found her cheek and caressed it lightly. Then she was shocked at how much love suddenly flooded her consciousness. Every emotion he had been feeling was replaced with pure love for her.

And then he kissed her. It was so much. She wasn't used to this. To feeling this much emotion from him. It made their connection so much fuller when he let his walls down. She had explained this to him, and he had been trying to open up more. She was patient, knowing how hard a thing it was for him to do.

She was careful not to gasp or alert him to the fact that his Occlumency had been temporarily cast aside. She didn't want him to stop. For that moment she reveled in it. Let his rare emotion wash over her.

It wasn't long however before she parted for breath. It was overwhelming to her. Wonderful, but overwhelming. She needed a moment to find herself. She might need to have some Occlumency lessons with Severus in the near future if this was going to continue.

She rested her forehead on his. "You know I would've been just as happy doing nothing all day as long as I was with you."

She leaned in again when his smile faltered and the previous maelstrom of emotions again accosted her. Was it something she said?

She pulled back. "Severus, what _is_ it?"

He frowned and swallowed. "I…I have something to tell you."

Claire was becoming concerned. "Alright."

He looked at her for a long moment, then shook his head and stood up. "But…let me—show you…first." He was pointing to different rooms, probably trying to remember where he had put said thing. He must've remembered, for he strode off into the kitchen.

Claire couldn't figure out what could possibly be troubling him so. She replayed the whole day in her mind, trying to find some explanation. Then she heard pacing again. He reappeared for the fiftieth time and stood in front of her.

"Did you find it?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Find what?" Then he shook his head. "Oh! No, I for—I'll just…never mind." He left again. Claire was completely baffled at this point. She could sense his anxiety from the other room!

He emerged from the kitchen, stopping just outside the threshold. He looked at her, clutching something in his fist she couldn't see. He swallowed, then opened his mouth to speak. Only to grumble and retreat back into the kitchen. Claire had officially given up trying to figure this out.

Soon he reappeared once again and strode quickly towards her, seemingly irritated and barely meeting her gaze. He placed the small object into her outstretched hand and made his way back into the kitchen without a word.

Claire looked down and couldn't believe her eyes. It was a small, black velvet box. The kind of box you recognize immediately. She opened it. She expected a ring, of course, certainly not what she saw. The topaz band was in the form of a twig, twisting around to hold a round sapphire. She had never seen anything like it. He must've tailored it specifically for her. Knowing how much she liked wood and the colour blue.

She was shocked. At the ring, at Severus, at everything. She didn't know how long she sat there before mentally face palming. He would be waiting for an answer. At this point he probably thought she was trying to figure out how to say no.

 _Brilliant, Claire. Just brilliant._

She hopped up, too happy to be frustrated at herself for long. Peeking into the kitchen, she saw Severus looking out the window. His emotions struck her again. Sorrow, reproach…embarrassment?

She approached him. "Severus?"

He looked at her. "It's alright. I just thought I would ask." She could see how hard this was for him. "I didn't…I understand if you want more time or…or if…"

Claire smiled and shook her head. "Oh, Severus." She stepped forward and embraced him, and he tentatively returned it. "You never cease to surprise me."

He pulled back a little to look at her. "I don't understand."

She chuckled. "You want to know something?" When he frowned in confusion she thought she would make that question hypothetical. "Earlier, I was thinking how this day couldn't possibly get any better." She watched him swell a little. "But you just proved me wrong."

Then his expression went blank. "Is-is that…? Are you…?"

She nodded, still grinning like a schoolgirl. "Yes!" She kissed him, and felt him smile. They pulled away and looked at each other for a moment. "Did you honestly think I would say no?"

He looked down sheepishly. "Yes."

Claire shook her head. "You are ridiculous sometimes."

He frowned. "Well, I didn't know if it was proper to propose before a year has passed. I thought you might want to wait—"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh, _proper_ my foot. I would've started dropping hints had you waited a lot longer."

"Really?"

"Yes." She held up the ring. "You know I always thought this was cheesy, but will you put it on?"

He smirked. "You make it not cheesy."

She snorted. "Why, thank you." Then she held up her hand. He put it on and she added, "It's lovely, by the way. Thank you."

He nodded. "When do you want to have the wedding?"

She smirked. "As soon as possible. Because I'm getting very impatient to find out what's under all these buttons."

She began playing with one of them and he smirked back. Severus couldn't believe it. Here he had been worrying about this day for at least a month, and now it seemed quite silly. She still loved him, and she said yes.

She said yes.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **A/N: There you have it! What did you first think was wrong with Severus? Did you guess that he was going to propose? Reviews are always welcome; your opinions are treasured.**_

 _ **Let me know what I should do next!**_

 **FW**

 _ **P.S. The little mention of**_ **The Dragon of Trelian** _ **was something I couldn't resist putting in here. I'm currently reading the second book, and it's a wonderful series so far. I would say it's definitely worth your time. :)**_


End file.
